NO tengas miedo
by hikaros
Summary: Bolin invito a Opal a un restaurante lujoso para decirle que le gusta pero sus planes se verán afectados por un dolor de muela que pasara, esta historia fue escrita como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Mtezp steph contiene elementos de AU, es mi primer Bopal espero les juste está loca historia


Esta historia no es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión y como regalo para un gran amiga

**No tengas miedo**

Era un día primaveral en ciudad república, una tarde en la cual el cielo estaba despejado sin nubes en el horizonte, un día perfecto para una cita romántica, una de esas parejas era Bolin y Opal los chicos hace poco estaban saliendo pero solo como amigos. Hoy era fecha especial y el maestro tierra la iba aprovechar pedir a la sobrina Lin para que fuera su novia, lleva días planeando todo para que hoy todo le saliera bien.

Bolin se puso su mejor traje e invito a Opal a un restaurante muy lujoso, todo marcha muy bien pero cuando el chico se disponía a morder un pedazo de carne sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus muelas.

—¡Ahí¡ . — Dijo Bolin por más que trató de disimular su dolor no pudo hacerlo.

—Que pasa Bolin estas bien. — Dijo Opal muy preocupada.

—No es nada yo estoy bien. — Bolin no quería que ese dolor de muela le arruinara todos sus planes, pero por más que trataba no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Opal sacó algo de dinero de su bolso lo puso sobre la mesa y sin decir una palabra tomo por la mano a Bolin y a toda prisa lo sacó de ese lugar.

—! Espera Opal. ¡¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo Bolin muy intrigado por la actitud de su amiga.

—No creas que yo soy tonta, yo sé que es lo que te está pasando te duele una muela y ahora mismo vamos a ir a donde un amigo que es odontólogo. — Opal estaba muy decidida a llevar a su amigo Bolin donde dentistas

—No, enserio no es nada ya verás que dentro poco tiempo se me pasa este dolor, no me duele ningún muela solamente es que debió ser algo frio que debí tomar. — El chico estaba nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus dedos sin darse de cuenta, su hermano hace mucho tiempo le había contado una historia de terror sobre un dentista que le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas causándoles muchísimo dolor y además él nunca había tenido la necesidad de que ir al dentista.

—Si no me quieres ver disgustada será mejor que me acompañes o acaso Natukt el temerario que se enfrentó a los igualitarios y al loto rojo le tiene miedo ir a donde el odontólogo. — Opal sabía que Bolin era muy orgulloso y se jactaba siempre de decir que era muy valiente.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es, es…. Ya está algo tarde y de pronto tu amigo este muy ocupado además ya me siento mucho mejo, que tonto soy se me olvidaba que tengo algo pendiente que hacer, mejor será ir me de regreso a mi casa si llegó tarde Mako es capaz de enfadarse conmigo. — El maestro tierra se despidió de Opal y estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba por su camiseta, al voltear a ver qué era, lo que no lo dejaba seguir caminando se sorprendió al ver que era Opal.

—Hazlo por si, así yo estaré más tranquila al saber que no tienes nada malo. — La chica le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Bolin suspiro muy profundamente— tu sabes que no le puedo decir que no a esa linda sonrisa. —" Sólo espero no arrepentirme", los chicos se dirigieron con rumbo hacia la odontología del amigo de Opal, caminaron por más de media hora, ese tiempo se le hizo muy corto al hermano de Mako.

—Al fin llegamos acá. — Es dijo opal. — Vamos entremos.

El pobre de Bolin quedo inmóvil como si estuviera petrificado se quedó allí parado, Opal como pudo lo arrastró hacia la recepción.

—Hola Opal tu cita de control esta para la próxima semana, en que te podemos ayudar. — Dijo Naomi .

—Si lo sé, la cita no es para mí sino para mi amigo Bolin.

—Umm ya veo, lo siento pero hoy la agenda está llena, si quieres te puedo dar una cita para otro día. — Al escuchar esas palabras Bolin se tranquilizó mucho.

—Si, será lo mejor, vamos Opal podemos venir otro día.

Los chicos estaban por irse cuando sonó el teléfono de la recepción — esperen chicos están de suerte un paciente llamó para cancelar su cita así que si quieren pueden seguir a la sala de espera que cuando sea su turno el doctor Iroh los atenderá.

Bolin no podía creer su mala suerte, porque pensaba el chico, si tan solo esa llamada hubiera entrado unos minutos después estaría camino a su casa, no le quedo de otra que de mala gana que aceptar esa situación que tanto temor le causaba, al dirigirse con Opal a hacia la sala de espera escuchó un grito desgarrador que hizo que se le congelara la sangre y se llenara de mucho temor, pero llegar vio que es grito provenía del teléfono celular de chico, se sentó junto a la opal, estaba muy nervioso así que decidió cerrar los ojos y respirar muy profundamente eso la ayudaría a calmarse un poco tal vez no era tan malo si tanta gente estaba allí esperando a ser atendida , sin darse de cuenta Bolin se quedo dormido.

**Sueño de Bolin**

Bolin abrió los ojos estaba recostado boca arriba en una silla de odontología tenía sus manos y pies atados y su boca abierta por un extraño aparato, de pronto se abrió la puerta, pudo ver que entraba un hombre muy alto vestido blanco su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara siniestra de cuero en forma de calavera, poco a poco ese extraño doctor se fue acercando así el maestro tierra

—Valla, valla que tenemos aquí pero si es el famoso Bolin, estrella de las películas de Nuktuk, pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Iroh y seré tu doctor la vamos a pasar muy bien, sobre todo yo. — Iroh sacaba todo lo que necesitaba de una caja metálica gris para llevar acabo la tortura.

Bolin por más que trataba de moverse soltarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían atado a esa silla no podía hacerlo trató de utilizar su poder de tierra control pero nada sucedía

—Ya te diste de cuenta que estas indefenso ante mí, esa silla es especial está hecha con materiales bloqueadores de chi. — Iroh se rio de manera siniestra.

Se acercó a un viejo tocadiscos y un viejo disco, la marcha fúnebre empezó a sonar dándole al ambiente un aire de terror puso la marcha fúnebre.

—Ummm no sé por dónde empezar ya se primero que nada te voy a inyectar algo de adrenalina no quiero que te desmayes por el dolor, no sería nada bueno que se acabará tan rápido la diversión. — Iroh listo su jeringa con dicho medicamento y lo aplico un uno de los brazos de Bolin.

Bolin podía sentir como su corazón latía muy rápido era como si se fuera a salir de su pecho, un sudor frio le recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Que voy hacer no, me decidió aún entre si taládrate uno por uno tus dientes con este taladro o usar mis pinzas para arrancarte uno por uno tus dientes, ya me decidí voy a usar el taladro ni te imaginas el dolor que vas a sentir no tienes límites me vas a suplir que te mate. — El doctor Iroh puso en marcha su taladro Bolin abrió sus ojos muy grande al ver Como ese taladro se iba acercando a su cara y despertó con un fuerte gritó.

—Cálmate Bolin solo fue un mal sueño. — Dijo Opal tratando de calmar a su amigo.

—Señor Bolin por favor dirigirse al consultorio número 2 el doctor Iroh lo está esperando. — Dijo una voz por el altoparlante.

Bolin se puso de rodillas se aferró muy fuerte a las piernas de su amiga. —Por favor Opal no quiero ir ese doctor es malo, no quiero ir. — Los ojos de Bolin se empezaron a aguarse, las demás personas que estaban en la sala de esperar lo veía de un forma extraña.

—Tranquilo no tienes nada que temer vas a estar bien, si quieres puedo entrar contigo, así te vas a sentir mucho más tranquilo, yo te voy a dejar sólo. — A opal no le importaba los cometarios que las personas hacían por la actitud infantil que Bolin había tenido.

Bolin levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos de la chica que tanto le gustaba se levantó del suelo y tomo la mano de opal, sabía que esas palabras que ella le habían dicho eran ciertas se llenó de valor para afrontar esa situación que tanto le causaba temor, ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el consultorio número dos y después de 30 minutos salieron hacia la casa que compartir Bolin con su hermano.

—Si vez que no tenías nada que temer. — Dijo opal con una pícara sonrisa. — Pero me puedes decir por que tenías tanto miedo.

—Fue culpa de, el malvado de mi hermano y de sus tontas historias de terror.

—Ya veo cuando llegue me va a oír, no es justo que haga esa cosas contigo. — Se podía sentir que Opal estaba muy disgustada por el tono de su voz.

—Si lo sé pero Mako no es tan malo, él es un gran hermano siempre ha cuidado de mí solo que a veces le gusta molestar contándome ese tipo de historia para que yo lo deje en paz un rato.

Qué bueno que me acompañaste, después de todo no era tan malo como me lo imaginaba, ni cuenta me di cuando tu amigo Iroh terminó de curarme esa muela, gracias por no dejarme sólo, para serte sincero no hubiera sido capaz de entra sólo bueno después de todo no soy tan valiente como pensaba. — Bolin se sentía algo avergonzado no quería que opal pensara que él era un miedoso e inmaduro.

—No te preocupes todos tenemos miedo a algo, te dije que no te pienso dejar sólo nunca. —Opal se acercó a Bolin y tímidamente le robo un pequeño besó, tú me gustas tontito y este es tu premio por superar tu miedo — sus rostros se sonrojo.

—Wooo, tú también me gustas y mucho opal y desde el primer día que te vi, te lo pensaba decir en el restaurante pero paso esta situación quería darte algo mejor en nuestro primer aniversario de conocernos. — Dijo Bolin algo cabizbajo.

—Pues yo la pase muy bien hoy contigo esta es una cita que jamás voy a olvidar. — Dijo Opal con una pequeña risa.

—No te burles más de mi hee, ahora como castigo me vas a tener que dar otro de beso dijo — Bolin haciendo pucheros.

—Todos los que quieras solo si me puedes atrapar y no se vale hacer trampa no puedes usar tierra control. — Opal salió corriendo como loca y detrás de ella iba Bolin

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado está loca historia, la hice como regalo para una gran amiga, es para ti amiga Mtezp steph , hikaros te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños que hoy la pases muy bien yo sé que te gusta Bopal

Gracias por leer esta loca historia espero que les haya gustado y que sea merecedora de sus comentarios

Ces


End file.
